David the Screamo's nightmare
David the Screamo's nightmare is a nightmare GoAnimate video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on June 10th 2016 Cast David the Screamo - Himself Azura - Princess Luna - Kimberly Kosta's Dad - Simon Kosta's Mom - Grace Transcript David: Man, I'm tired, I don't want a late night with this! (Dream starts) David: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnno No. Azura: Come back here you stupid hardcore fan. David: Oh Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnno. No. No. No. Crap! (David stops running as Azura stand tall) David: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Azura, Get away from me Azura: Get back here! (David stops running again as Luna stand tall) David: Um, er (x15)! Luna: That's right, it's me, Luna Minami, and I heard that you hate me, Azura and Ike. You know that you can't do that! Azura: And for this! we will kill you friends for good with Shining Screech attack. David: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Kosta: Hey, what's going on? David: Kosta, look out, you die! David: No! Azura: Move outta the way you stupid emo. (Azura attacks Kosta with the Shining Screech attack) Kosta: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. David: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. KOSTA, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO. HE CAN'T BE DEAD. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Luna: And now, we are going to killed you. David: WHAT! NO (x3)! PLEASE DON"T KILL ME, PLEASE HELP ME! GET ME OUT OF THIS NIGHTMARE, I DON'T WANT TO DIE? Azura: Too bad! So sad, you will go to hell instead of heaven with stupid Kosta. Luna: Goodbye forever! (Azura pushes David) David: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNO. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. NO (x20)! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. SOMEONE, HELP ME, HELP ME. HELP ME? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. (back in the real world) David: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Kosta's Dad: David the Screamo, wake up! David: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Nooooooooooonnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Chris, it's that you, it this the real life? Kosta's Dad: Yes, it is the real life. David, why are you crying in your sleep. David: Oh my god Chris, I had a terrible dream. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Kosta's Dad: Aw, tell me what was it about? David: I had a nightmare where Azura was chasing me like! And then, Luna Minami got in my way! And then, Luna and Azura killed Kosta. And Finally, they killed me when Luna and Azura throws me down to the Bottomless pit or rather sending to hell insteated of heaven. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Kosta's Dad: Oh my, that must be a terrible dream, but it's going to be okay, I promise. it's not your fault, Tamara will be looking after you instead. David: I AM, BUT WHAT ABOUT THE GIRLS. Kosta's Dad: David, they saved! it's OK, it's just a nightmare, it alright! David: Wa (x25), Oh my god i'm so stressed about Luna Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Kosta's Dad: Shhhhhh. It's OK (x3), it's, going, to, be, O-kay. (His dad grabs the chair and shift to the bed) Kosta's Dad: David, It's going to be OK, it's just a dream, that will never happen again to you or your friends from GoAnimate as well as The Metal Punks, I will always keep you guys safe, I promise. David: But, but, I, miss you, so much! Kosta's Dad: It's Okay. (David gets up) Kosta's Dad: David, come here to me, I'll hug you. It's okay David, I'm right here, it's alright, no need to cry. David: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Kosta's Dad: Shhhhhh. It's going to be Okay David, it's okay, let out all those tears if you need to, let it out. Let, it, out, it's okay! David: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Kosta's Dad: Shhhhhh. It's alright, it's okay (x2), I know David, I know, It's okay. David: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Kosta's Dad: Its okay, look at me. David, I know that the nightmare frightened you, but it's fine, it's just a dream, it's okay. Here, I'll wipe off the tears. no need to cry, it's okay. (His Dad wipes off David's tears) Kosta's Dad: Feel Better? David: Yes. But I need to drink? Kosta's Mom: Here you go! (David drinks the water) David: Thanks Themi, it mean a lot. Kosta's Dad: Good, I'm glat to hear, well, I've got to go. I'll see you later. David: But Chris and Themi, my breakfast hasn't even ready yet? Kosta's Mom: Oh, OK, I will make you one right now! David: Thanks Kosta's Parents, it really means a lot! (The End) Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:2018 videos Category:Nightmares